Kill Naraku
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: BxKxH. Caught and forced into the Shichinintai harem, Kagome considers resigning to her fate. But with a little help from a resurrected demon, who also turns out to be the mop boy, she lands herself trained, and ready for revenge. Watch out, Naraku!
1. Haunted by the Past

**Kill Naraku**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Hiten/Kagome/Bankotsu**

**BxKxH. Not AU. Caught and forced into the Shichinintai harem, Kagome considers resigning to her fate. But hey, she sure does get pissed off after being fought over and hands-switching when people pick up on the harem idea. Shame she's pretty helpless. But with a little help from a resurrected demon (who also turns out to be the mop boy), she lands herself trained, and ready for revenge. Watch out, Naraku! But first, she has to face her demons, and outsmart the eye candy deprived men that are the Shichinintai... Boy, this totally ruins her resume…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the title similarities, or characters. But I DO own everything else, such as writing, plot, and such.**

**(A/N: I'm so sorry, but I just HAD to put this up to see how people reacted! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**This came to me when I saw a wonderful piece of fanart, and if you're wondering, it won't have the same plot at all. I haven't seen the movie. Kill Bill, that is. Anyway… Let's get the party started! By now, I'm dying in papers over my head, trying to update everything. Meh.**

**This first chapter is kind of sad… It's Kagome's past.)**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Thoughts are brought together by each, crushing our cry out for love**

**Unable to escape from it, we cling to our dreams**

**-an excerpt from the english translation of grip!**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Kill Naraku**

**Scroll One**

**Haunted by the Past**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**--Twelve Years Ago--**

Kagome stood upon the edge of the bloodstained battlefield, her smile fallen to the ground, broken. Her bright sapphire eyes were dull with pain and disbelief as she watched them fall. Fall unto the one whom shall never be spoken of.

Naraku. His despicable hand found its way around her elder sister's neck first, choking off her feeble air supply. "K-Kikyo!" Kagome cried, waddling over to her older sister, her tiny fists beating against the scratchy baboon pelt. A snarl erupted, and the man whirled, looking at her with a piercing gaze, reflecting the bloody carnage around them. What remained of the loving and accepting villagers.

He shoved her away, and she gave a cry as her head landed with a sickening crack against a rock. She shook with the effort to keep her eyes open, and openly cried and winced as she pulled herself up to face him. Her older sister, the Shikon's guardian priestess, was writhing and clawing vainly at his hands, gurgling insanely.

Kikyo's hands glowed with her miko powers, the warm pink light disintegrating the flesh on his left hand down to the bone. He smirked from beneath his pelt, and his other clawed hand slid out like oil. Kagome gasped as it slashed down her sister's shoulder, dark red blood spurting from the fresh wound, before dribbling down.

A crimson blossom appeared on the ground, and Kagome covered her eyes in terror.

Why had this strange man appeared?

What had they done?

For Kagome was only four and a half years old; much too young to understand the passionate hatred and malicious attraction that fueled Naraku's desire to obtain the Jewel of Four Souls. "Kikyo…" She mewed weakly, the head wound finally taking affect as her world swam.

"Ka… go…me…" The strained syllables flooded the young priestess's mouth, as a spurt of blood trailed down the side, marring her lily-white skin. Her once lively eyes seemed colder than usual, even though she rarely expressed her desires flickering in the deep hazel depths. "Remember… me." The last bit came out as a sharp order, although she paused to struggle and kick at Naraku, lifting her arms weakly to burn the baboon pelt around his face, making it smolder and peel away.

"The… jewel…" Her eyes were clouding over. Fast. "Run." Her head fell, her arms hitting the ground with a thud, as the eyes from within the pelt glittered triumphantly. Her hand opened as it smashed into a small puddle of her own blood, and the tantalizing pink jewel lolled out, still clasped in the bone chain wound around her pale fingers.

"You could have joined me, _Kikyo_." He spits her name through clenched teeth, and it comes out as a hiss. Kagome looked on in horror as her beloved sister's head rolled heavily in her direction. The eyes were dull and clouded.

"Leave, and when you are stronger… Avenge me." The lips whispered, moving although no sound emitted, and silence fell upon the clearing like the thick miasma encircling the man.

"KIKYO!" She screamed, in anguish. Kikyo was the only one left to take her in, seeing as their parents had never returned after a 'mission' one dark and stormy night.

Kagome couldn't move a muscle. This had to be a nightmare. When she woke up, screaming bloody murder, Kikyo would comfort her. As she had done for the past four-and-then-some years.

They lived in a secluded village, quiet and bustling with life. A small hut near the edge of a large hill near one of the many small lakes was their quarters. They lived humbly, together, protecting and purifying as Kikyo said, 'the object of tainted desires'.

Kagome loved her big sister with her entire heart. She was kind, and although strict, a woman destined to be a wonderful wife. With a big heart, a caring soul, an important task, and the 'beauty of the gods', she still did not let it get to her head.

If only Naraku hadn't appeared.

Tension radiated through the air of the clearing, and Kagome watched fearfully, the man called Naraku. Her neesan lay motionless, her long tidy raven hair unbound and flapping in the wind, the tips trailed in the dull red blood. Kagome took a sharp breath, her eyes watering as she gave a yell and ran at the small pink ball.

The source of such tragedies. So many lives lost, for what? Power is nothing compared to such sorrow.

She ran blindly, madly, and snatched the chain, tugging even as it cut her sister's hand from the friction. She wouldn't feel the pain. Ever again.

The world blurred around her as Kagome waddled far, far away, and the man roared, snapping out of his daze. He was following her. He could smell her fear.

Five year old Kagome was terrified, and thought very hard about what to do. "Kagome-chan hide it!" She cried with bittersweet delight, and stuffed it somewhere. Some rock perhaps.

And waddled off, unknowingly going in a large, looping circle. That lead straight back to Naraku.

He grinned wickedly, and chided, "Where have you put the jewel, you naughty girl?" When he received no response, his phony smile turned ugly. "You shall be punished!" Kagome looked on curiously, as what appeared to be a large monkey charged her.

"Monkey's Uncle!" Kagome cried, remembering what the villager's sons had teased one, who had a pet monkey, about for weeks. She clapped her hands, and sat down with a bump, near the rock she hid the jewel under. By then she had exhausted herself.

He suddenly disappeared, and she craned her neck to find him. "Monkey's Uncle?" She called, afraid at the sudden silence.

"I am right here." A searing pain flew through her back, but she brushed it off as the rock. A bright smile graced her features, but only for a brief moment before she screamed and tumbled forward. The jewel from under the rock had rolled into her path, and was hidden in her silent screaming mouth as she fainted into blissful oblivion.

**--Ten Years Ago--**

She still had the brutal scars from having Naraku's hand plunged into her back. In fact, she was surprised she had survived.

"Kikyo…" The name rolled off of her lips, and flowed away into the wind. The orphaned seven-year-old forsook her pride, and allowed the warm tears to slide down her cheek, plopping down on the freshly dug grave of her sister. A last momento to her beloved sister.

The others accompanying her looked on, with bowed heads. After three weeks of working from sunrise to sunset, she had buried the entire village alone, not squeamish of touching the decaying corpses. She thought of them as her wonderful friends and sister; a big family. Nothing would change that, not even death and missing flesh.

She had burned Kikyo's remains, and placed the ashes into a bright red box, and placed it in turn into a wooden shrine. She had rebuilt the scarred shrine gate, and repainted it blood red with the correct berries, a symbol of the bloodshed, horrors, and sadness that haunted the area. She had wound white roses around the left side, twining them up in a climbing spiral against half of the gate.

Symbolizing her hopes and dreams for the spirits of the deceased.

And the black, wilted roses crawled up the other side; she had pricked her thumb against every single one before putting them against the red gate.

Black for death and dead dreams and hopes. For the sorrow she endured.

And the red, for the lives lost.

She had left the village exactly as it ended up looking after Naraku's visit, only cleaned the carnage away and buried the remains. The burnt huts and reek of death had remained.

She may have been surprised to be alive two years later, but that was nothing compared with what her caretakers showed her. They had asked if the small pink ball in her mouth was hers, or if it was part of her grave injuries.

Shikon no Kakera. Was the first thing that came into her mind, and she dares not tell them that it was the cause of many deaths. She simply nodded faintly, and clasped it tightly as faint thoughts flickered back into her.

She had been in a coma for a year and a half. It took the rest of the year to gain strength to come and complete the burial for her village.

She was like the wind, wandering from place to place without a name, memories, or anything. Just the knowledge of other names, places, and things. Few memories.

Kikyo, for one. Her sister. Murdered by Naraku.

Monkey's Uncle. The very statement made her blood run cold, and her aura flared protectively around her each time the phrase came up.

Dead villagers. Her loving friends.

Red, the color red. Blood, she suspected.

This odd pink jewel. She knew she must never let it go, and die protecting it. As did Kikyo.

She could still remember the death scene of her sister. It was by far her longest, most vivid memory.

She remembered the pain of Naraku's blow.

The death wishes of her sister…

Her sapphire eyes narrowed, and she spoke, softly, yet commandingly. "Let us leave. By my word, I shall return."

And with that, she left, and a small breeze swept them out.

The smallest figures could be seen cresting the hill, facing the fiery rays of the setting sun as the night chill swept over the desolate lands.

**--Six Years Ago—**

She still could not remember anything. And it frustrated her. She was eleven, and still wandering around like a lost spirit of the wind, blowing and swaying from town to town.

She didn't know her name. She could only know how old she was because her caretakers had told her before they too, had died. It was a normal death. The elderly couple died naturally, in their sleep, and it showed Kagome that there was a glimmer of mercy in the world. She worked hard to keep it alive.

Every month or two, she made her way back to Kikyo's grave, and paid her respects, cleaned the roses, and waltzed through the village. She did this secretly, silently.

A small part of her went to keep her memories alive, bitter and terrible as they were.

The other went out of love, and sorrow. The urge to keep the village from being entirely forgotten and swept off into the sands of time. She dare not forget it. Ever.

She sighed, and continued sweeping the dusty shrine which housed the ashes, her features tired and sad. Her body was slowly changing, and she had no one to consult her fears in, just Kikyo. So she began coming more frequently, speaking to her deceased sister in hushed tones as she hustled about. And sometimes, she thought she heard an answer or two.

"Neesan… Why won't you let me forget my bitterness?" Sometimes she thought it was Kikyo that summoned her there to the ghost village. "Why can I not remember! I wish to know…!" She always could not pass that point, overwhelmed by emotions. Those were often their parting words.

A month later, only to resume the conversation. She continued a sad, life, haunted by the past continually.

**--One Year Ago—**

She sat there, silent. The wind pulled her loose hair around her, whipping strands into her face, only to pull them out again in an instant. "Why won't you let me remember?" She whispered, her words lost on the howling wind.

Kagome still felt as though it was Kikyo holding the key to her lost memories. And she resented her for it. Even so, she came every month, frequently, unable to escape the past.

But deep inside her soul, she knew it wouldn't be possible for her neesan to do so. Even if it was, Kikyo was not cruel.

**--Present Times—**

Kagome sat and watched the sun set, oblivious to all around her, focused on the beautiful orb. She hadn't been to the village in an entire year. The events were blurry in her mind, but she vaguely remembered forgetting everything. It had nearly scared her to death when she woke from her trance, a month later.

She had to remember. So she came here immediately, alone and entirely unprepared for anything. She didn't care. Kikyo, if it was her doing, had finally released the lock and chain upon her memories.

They were coming back, very slowly and painfully. They came with blinding intensity, and it felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to her head. But she didn't care. They were coming back.

It didn't matter that she had lost twelve years of her life wandering around like a wraith, wrapped in her owl mystical sadness. "Kikyo. I shall learn to fight. I will avenge you. I swear it upon your grave, and Kami so strike me down accordingly."

Her fist clenched, and she mentally sighed. She could barely hold up her own weight, thanks to her trance. She had to learn it all afresh. Which was fine with her. Naraku had thought her dead, she was in no danger. "Naraku..." She muttered, then she had an impulse.

"I'm gonna KILL Naraku!" She shouted it to the world, and stared fiercely at the sun with renewed intensity. "Monkey's Uncle indeed." She tuned her back upon it, cursing silently at the sunspots in her vision line as she stalked back to Kikyo's grave to pray for strength to go out and conquer the impure.

**A/N: **Hello, there. This is where all the important things will be posted, and I'll elaborate a bit on the previous A/N. Well, it's not too too sad, but a little bittersweet. The Shichinintai haven't appeared yet… but they will! Well, it's back to school for me, so I'll be juggling updating everything around between classes! Ah, the joys of multi-tasking.

**PLEASE REVIEW! (even if you hate it. T-T)**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Next Scroll:**

**Well you heard her! Kagome's out for blood and revenge! But how is she supposed to train and kill Naraku if she gets caught and forced into a certain assassin's harem?**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Character Relations Chart (List, whatever.)- (I'll simply do the new characters as they get added. Tell me if I miss someone!)**

**Kagome- Kagome, obviously. She witnesses Kikyo's murder, and swears revenge, but also must take care of the Jewel. Suffers from select memories.**

**Kikyo- Kagome's elder sister, protector of the Jewel of Four Souls (Shikon no Kakera).**

**Naraku- Kikyo's killer. Watch out, Kagome's gonna get yoooouuuuu!**

**Caretakers- No name in particular. Just two old, kind people who take care of her while she's in a coma.**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Vocab:**

**Shikon no Kakera- Jewel of Four Souls**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Neesan- Elder Sister**

**Kami- God**

**That's it for now! I'm demanding a toll of 5 reviews (for starters) to post the next chapter! Lol, so drop a line if you're confused, sending praise, flaming me, etc.**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu. My lovely bishounen muses.**


	2. Prelude to Tainted Desires

Kill Naraku 

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Hiten/Kagome/Bankotsu**

**BxKxH. Not AU. Caught and forced into the Shichinintai harem, Kagome considers resigning to her fate. But hey, she sure does get pissed off after being fought over and hands-switching when people pick up on the harem idea. Shame she's pretty helpless. But with a little help from a resurrected demon (who also turns out to be the mop boy), she lands herself trained, and ready for revenge. Watch out, Naraku! But first, she has to face her demons, and outsmart the eye candy deprived men that are the Shichinintai... Boy, this totally ruins her resume…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the title similarities, or characters. But I DO own everything else, such as writing, plot, and such.**

**(A/N: Yeah, yeah. I said I'd be slow, and unable to update. Well, it's back to school for me today (Wednesday, if you must know), so I'm trying to get out as many chapters as I can while the ideas are still turning around in my odd brain.**

**So here you are. Kill Naraku, Scroll Two.)**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Your important person...is who?**

**In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing**

**Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way**

In order to smile in the end, we now walk precisely this way 

**-an excerpt from grip!**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Kill Naraku**

**Scroll Two**

**Prelude to Tainted Desires**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

She sat in her tree, her eyes closed and unseeing, as they came upon her, ragged and uncouth. Her long obsidian-sapphire streaked hair was swept back into a high ponytail on the peak of her head, prominently defined bangs angling sharp against her creamy-tanned forehead, curving gently at the very tips. She hadn't bothered to cut it drastically for a few years at least, and it was down the beginning of her thighs when unbound. She felt like she had more important things to do, plus, she secretly thought it was nice. Her lips were open, and Kagome was lost in a blissful sleep after a night of a vigil with her neesan.

The sun was just peaking over the jagged mountain hills, rays chasing the strange group of seven into her village with blinding intensity. As the rays caressed her skin, her lids scrunched, and she sighed, and slowly opened them to reveal the beautiful landscape around her perch.

She still didn't understand why, but something told her to sleep in a tree instead of on the ground by Kikyo, like usual. She yawned behind her spread fingers, and stretched like a cat, checking inside her haori for her supplies. Sometimes she felt shamed or like laughing at herself for wearing a few men's clothes.

But the haori offered her genuine warmth, and a larger blanket for the chill. Not to mention being very roomy, excellent storage space for rations.

She tried to lift her lips in a ghost of a smile, but couldn't. It was more of a grimace.

She had forgotten how to smile.

This saddened her further, and she sighed, and pulled out the last tightly wrapped package, peeling away the lotus leaves. Some homemade rice balls, with a mint sprig. Donated thanks to the kindness of a villager who had pitied her. She leaned back against the tree, and crossed her legs, munching away quietly.

Kagome was quite oblivious to the dangerous men nearby.

Without warning, her mind began trying to remember something, and the waves of pain came, her head fell into her lap, and she stuffed a fist in her mouth to keep from moaning in anguish. It finally went away, leaving a dull throbbing, and she found herself sitting in a cloud of dust on the ground.

"I was going to get up anyway." She assured her injured pride, speaking to herself as she headed off into no particular direction, her lithe and agile body easily clambering over the large boulders and rocks in her way. She had taken Kikyo's Shinto priestess outfit, and was thankful; a kimono would be a horrific outfit for all the leg lifting she was currently handling well.

She froze, and her senses sharpened automatically, after surviving as a wanderer for so long, and she quietly observed.

There was quite a bit of noise, which told her the party was confident, or armed. Either which she didn't want to meet with. There was a good deal of heavy breathing, muffled curses, and clunking; they were foreign to these areas, and wore bulky armor.

All this her subconscious decided in a matter of seconds, as the noises came closer from behind her. She broke into a fairly fast walk, aiming to put distance between them. She nearly tore her hair out in frustration when she came upon the final shrine gate, and halted, kowtowing a small, hurried bow. She mentally cursed her little traditions that seemed so innocent and wonderful before.

She passed the fields of flowers, the many glorious colors blurring away as she tried to locate the noise. She stopped, and her hair whooshed past her. The noises were gone. 'Have I… lost them?' Kagome pondered, straining her ears.

A small rustle of grass, and all was silent.

She took a deep breath, and rushed forward. Two large, stocky figures erupted out of the grass, some sticking in clumps to them. Kagome's eyes went wide with shock, but she couldn't keep it choked down. She began to bite her lip, holding back a chuckle.

They looked ridiculous, not dangerous, with half the field stuck in their armor, hair, clothes, and on them in general. Reminding her of the stuffed straw dolls village boys trained against.

She swallowed it, and tried to get past them politely, bowing first to the one with a woman's outfit, then to the one with a blue bandana. "Gomen, kind sirs."

The first had deep, singed burgundy colored hair pulled back into a loop, a small tail drifting under it, secured by a violet-green swirled bead. His kimono was lavender, with odd leaf-like emerald designs embroidered onto it randomly. His violet-kohl eyes looked at her plainly, not hiding their disdain. His painted blood red mouth was contorted into a twister sneer, his lip curling.

He had strange purple snake fangs painted onto his face under his eyes, resembling oversized tears.

The other had a sky blue bandana wound tightly around his head, with odd markings going up through his eyes, and one like a split arrow on his brow. He stood solemnly, eyeing her. He bore no armor, yet she could see he didn't need it to face her. He had probably hidden it in a bush to travel faster. His blue and white haori looked thick, and did his pants. He did, however, wear tough arm guards and leg guards.

Kagome swore she saw the other one with scaled purple arm guards as well.

The feminine one began in a displeased, high-pitched voice as he balled his fists on his hips. "Why were you near my village?" He demanded, his voice high, but cold and deadly.

She was surprised, and noted the large sword strapped to his back with the same scaly pattern, only greenish. She said nothing, and ducked between them, walking onward, wandering aimlessly through the forests she knew so well. If they were persistent, she could outlast them by far.

She had been living as such for twelve years. She was seventeen now. She had inherited Kikyo's beauty, apparently, but resembled her in more ways than one, not showing any signs of vanity or swelled pride. She often had to dirty herself to keep people from remembering her. She wore baggy clothes, and simply wandered around.

She had recently taken to carrying around a bow and full quivers, taking heed to a village woman's advice, now that she was 'of age'. She used Kikyo's bow and quiver, for they seemed to wish to please her even though she could barely pull the string taught.

The feminine man looked about ready to turn purple, before considering it, and stalking after her. "Do NOT ignore me, wench! Do you know who I-" The other coughed. "WE are!" He corrected himself. She supposed the other was of higher rank.

She gave no response, and glanced around at her environment, running the tips of her fingers lightly against the trees, rocks, and testing the air. It seemed like a nice day, but she knew it was destined for some heavy rain. She stored away this information, and began thinking about her memory attack.

She kept her feet shuffling along the familiar secret paths she had burned into memory for herself. They could cut any day's trek into thirds.

She opened her mind, and directed it loosely towards the memory.

There was a boy. He was pinned to a large, mossy tree, with vines twisting and contorting against him. There was an arrow protruding from his chest. Kagome wondered how in the world she would have this memory. The she remembered.

She was three, and was taking a small rest break while Kikyo picked herbs in a nearby field. She began rubbing his ears, and his golden amber eyes flew open and he growled. Amusement flickered in his eyes as she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Hey… Can you pull out this arrow?" She still remembered the vague properties of his voice, rough, tough, and uncaring.

She had felt sorry for him, though. She pulled out the arrow, putting her whole body weight into it, stumbling backwards onto her rear in the final process. The arrow began disappearing, but she tried calling it back.

It worked, and the seventeen-year-old Kagome still had the remarkable arrow in her bag, having thought it would be useful and special. Little did she know of the other part of the memory, far more terrible. She sighed, and a grumbling noise reminded her of the two following her.

"Does the name Shichinintai… ring a bell?" He stated casually, as if it were an impressive fact. Kagome despised braggers. She said nothing, however, and continued her once-peaceful quiet trek over rocks, slipping around them and between them in secret ways known to only her.

They wouldn't be able to follow her in, seeing to their clear height advantage, plus due to all the added armor and weapons. They scrambled over the rocks, scaling without any skill. "You can't just IGNORE us for FOREVER, wench!" He hollered after her, panting after climbing the last rock while Kagome just darted along her secret ways.

"What seems to be the problem?" A voice called. Kagome froze, then continued on quicker than before, resisting the urge to run.

She could almost hear the pout in the childish man's voice. That feminine high-pitched noise was starting to give her a migraine.

"That… that… disgusting wench is ignoring me, aniki! I insult her, threaten her, and even said Shichinintai! She must live under a ROCK or something!"

She looked over her shoulder and spared him a wry attempt at a grin, before sticking her tongue out and agreeing to her instincts, dashing and darting off into the forest with a wonderful feeling. The feeling of freedom to spread her wings and take off at god-given speeds, not a care in the world of where to go in Inuyasha's Forest.

It was one of the things she had picked up in her memorizing stages. She memorized many maps, traveled the areas, and corrected them mentally when they differed. She sighed, and began to think, the wheels of her mind turning at a fast rate.

Why did they follow her anyway?

How did they discover the village?

How did they get to the village?

She sought to answer them, not noticing the looming shadow stretching toward her. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the foot sticking out of a nearby lilac bush, until she tripped and kissed the ground, and high-pitched laughter rang out. "Nice one, aniki."

Kagome kept calm, and went to lift herself off the ground, when a foot dug into her back, right on top of where Naraku plunged his hand in, and she saw stars dancing around her, while the ground heaved up. She inconspicuously reached behind her, and twisted the foot. Hard.

A yelp of outraged pain sounded, and she jumped up, and got pulled back into an embrace from behind. Red as a tomato, she frowned and gave a good kick between the legs to whoever it was. Her ankle throbbed as it smacked against the armor of the feminine man, who peeked over her shoulder into her face.

"You're one dirty little girl." He chided, gripping her chin with his hand. "My, my. Such an ugly girl, too."

He hoped to get a rise from her, seeing as he considered females to be vain in that area, but was quite taken-aback when her lips slowly curved up into a tiny remnant of a smile. It was as though she'd forgotten how to.

"Always will be!" She smiled that tiny forgotten smile, and he was surprised. Her voice was spunky, alto, low, and although he hated to admit it, kind of sexy.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes at his lack of response. "So… You CAN talk." She did nothing, and sat, smiling a tiny grin, and began humming something lightly under her breath, thinking. "Ban-chan… Aniki, don't be such a baby. Wenches can't even hit hard." The man hopping around the clearing, curiously the shortest, although he was called 'elder brother', stiffened and growled.

"Shut up, Jakotsu! I should let her twist YOUR foot for that." The feminine man simply snorted, but Kagome could see the small wound showing in his eyes. They were obviously close friends.

She stopped smiling, and said in a serious tone, "Just because you're friends, don't let him treat you like crap." Before she dropped suddenly, like a stone, leaving his arms around empty air. She slid like oil between his legs, covering her eyes when inside his kimono, and emerged at full pace, making sure she had her weapons.

"Thank Kami for inventing a fundoushi!" She praised, blushing furiously as she stormed off into Inuyasha's forest, fingering the small pink jewel bound in course leather around her slender neck.

After watching them tire out in the distance, she continued pace for about an hour more, before stopping at a small village near multiple hot springs. "I need a good soak… And a meal!" He stomach growled loudly in agreement, and she raised a brow sheepishly, and approached the village gate, knocking upon the large wooden door.

A servant answered her. "Yes, milady?"

"I wish to purchase rations, and to use the springs if I may, please?" Kagome began politely, smiling her small smile, trying to expand it slightly, with no luck. The guard nodded, and disappeared inside, only to appear a moment later.

"Have you money?" Her smile dropped.

"I'll work for it, okay? Please?" He simply took a deep breath, and sighed, opening the gate. She slipped inside, and waited for him to escort her to an inn.

"Do you require a room?"

"Iie." He showed her inside, and caught the attention of a waitress before taking his leave.

"The springs are free." He added as he brushed aside the tatami mat covering the door.

"Greetings, ma'am! What coins do you bring?"

She looked at the ground, and sighed. "I need to work for my food, miss."

"Oh." Her look softened. "It'll be washing five plates per ration, then? You'll have to make your own, 'kay?"

"That will do." Kagome set to work, rolling up her sleeves as she scrubbed, rinsed, and dried dirty dishes, doing many. Enough for ten days worth of rations. She was fortunate the village's definition of rations included breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Her arms were tired, but she cooked her meals wisely, choosing energy providing substances, and finding ways to make them edible. At the end, she wrapped them each in lotus leaves tightly, using string to secure it. At the end, she showed her dishes and rations to the woman.

She looked surprised. "You did fifty dishes?" Kagome nodded wearily. "Well, then…" She opened a purse, and took out a quite few coins, pressing them into Kagome's protesting fist. "I was kidding about the dishes. Rations are free."

"Oh." Kagome felt stupid. "I'm sorry." The woman smiled, and shook her head.

"Off to the springs?"

"Hai."

"Take a right, and go in the direction of smoke rising, alright? You're a good girl." She smiled and waved as Kagome left and turned right. "I'm surprised there are any like her left." She shook her head, and turned back to waiting on the customers.

**--Later, at the Springs—**

Kagome still couldn't shake off the being watched feeling, so she stripped like a speeding devil, and took a swift dive into the springs, marveling at the depth and clarity of the water, yet how warm and unrevealing it was at the top. She broke the surface, sighing in content.

"Who goes there!" A coarse, husky voice called, sounding guarded and annoyed.

Kagome coughed, and not wanting a peeping tom trying to check her out, deepened her voice. "Um… Don't worry. I don't take very long…"

"Hmm. I suppose. Since you are a man, I could use some company." She felt the ripples in the water, and she sunk down as much as possible.

"Um…" Her voice started squeaking, "That's not necessary!" He had come around the corner, and she swiftly crossed her arms over her breasts, and sunk down far, in case he had good vision. She sighed, as he was all the way around the corner, and let her voice be normal.

"I'm a girl anyhow."

He looked surprised, and began laughing. "What?" She demanded.

"This is just an odd situation." He confirmed, sinking down into the water next to her. She observed him. He was a demon, judging by pointed ears. They had holes in his tanned lobes, so she assumed he had pierced ears. His hair was like ink, floating around, nearly as long as hers.

She suspected it was raven when dry.

He had teasing crimson eyes, and sharp fangs. "Er… I'll go to the other side of the rock…" Kagome muttered, darting over rather fast, then using the powdered soaps provided, washed all the dirt and grime from her body, and scrubbed her hair. When it was sitting, she rested against the rock, pulling in Kikyo's clothes and washing them too.

Wondering if she had ever really lost those men.

She rinsed her hair, and finished up, before going back to her original side. The demon was missing. She did a quick foot check, kicking everything just to make sure. She sighed, and hopped out, wrapping the towel around her.

She went behind a tree, and quickly adjusted her underclothes, then popped into the Shinto priestess outfit, which was dripping wet. She didn't care if she looked like it rained on her.

Alas, as she thought this, it began to rain, fulfilling her earlier prediction. She rolled her sapphire eyes, and tied Kikyo's tie around her hand, covering the blisters from holding the bow while running for hours.

She heard shrill screams, and the sounds of timber falling. Her eyes widened, and she ran to village, a blur. She stood numbly on the edge of yet another battlefield, the feminine man laughing among fires, swinging his serpent sword effortlessly. It 'multiplied', cutting the defending villagers everywhere, spattering blood against the hut walls. It was like a deadly dance, twirling, turning, twisting, swirling around, in an endless flow of grief. She heard wailing babies, and mourning women as they saw their husbands go down.

She saw the kind waitress, a slash across her throat, lying face-up, her eyes blank and lifeless, a small knife clutched in her loose fist. She asked herself, 'Why did I bring this upon such wonderful people?'

Her eyes narrowed against the 'Jakotsu' fellow, and she prayed silently to Kikyo as she strung her longbow carefully, and notched an arrow, and aimed towards him. She felt strong. Stronger than she had felt in months. She felt the urge to protect… to kill.

She released the arrow, and it soared toward the target, and she watched in disbelief as a golden amber light mixed swirling light blue light, heading towards him. Miko powers, which she had no clue that she had.

He looked cockily at her, finally spotting her. But then the arrow came into focus, and villagers gasped as he leaped out of the way, and it disintegrated his scabbard, before continuing on into a tree, thudding hard and splintering wood.

"Hey! I just repaired that scabbard!" Jakotsu shouted in his high voice. "Who did that!"

The villagers openly gaped at Kagome, as she walked up to him. Glaring defiantly, she looked him in his eyes, standing up straighter, as she was five foot six and a half. He was towering over her, at around six foot one.

"Leave these villagers in peace." She commanded, fire and life dancing in her eyes, and he just cocked his head at her.

"Do I know you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You do." She swept her hair up into a ponytail roughly, before letting it down, and his mouth twitched.

"So you're not ignoring me totally, you little wench?" His smirk was sly, as his eyes glinted, and he reached out, slinging her over his shoulder. "Come, come. You're coming to Ban-chan's harem!"

Kagome growled, and plunged her fist into his armor, going through his kimono, and the scaled metal began melting around it. He grumbled, and snapped his fingers. "Brother Ginkotsu!"

"Gesh?" A metallic voice sounded, and a man made of mostly metal, terrible to behold came into the village, and halted in front of Jakotsu.

Whispers circulated around the village. "The Shichinintai! Run!" They fled, and Kagome pounded her fists into his back, using some of her energy, leaving dents and cracks in his armor. He stepped on Ginkotsu, and sat down with her still slung over his shoulder.

Her hair was irking her, and she put it back into a ponytail.

She continued pounding on his armor, and had a sneaking suspicion he was finally getting irritated.

"Stop it you ridiculous woman!" He shouted in her ear, and she froze for a moment, and pulled her fist from his purple-scaled armor, watching in fascination as the drops of blood flew off into the wind. "Here. If you're that uncomfortable."

He pulled her into his lap, and an expression of disgust crossed his face. She sat quietly and behaved, and the hands on her waist loosened. She couldn't help but mentally frown, as she didn't recognize the area. An idea occurred to her.

This guy seemed to fight well enough. Would he train her?

"Ah. It's good to be home." His voice has dropped quite a bit, and she looked surprised as he rubbed his throat. "How can you gross females have such high voices? It gives me a migraine."

She rolled her eyes, and he shoved her off his lap, chuckling as she landed on her feet, even though his shove was unexpected. "Men." Was all she said, sarcastic disapproval clear in her voice. "So where are we?"

"The Fort and Castle of the Shichinintai!" He announced, his chest puffing out.

"You should do that more often; it makes you look more like a woman." She remarked, and began wandering back towards the woods. His eye twitched.

"That was my manly pose, wench." She turned back around, and saw five others waiting at the gate.

"I'll say this once. And only once. Do not call me wench, witch, or anything else you and your idiots can come up with. You may only call me by my name." She stated in a low, dangerous tone, her eyes half-lidded as she glared in an enigmatic fashion, and he simply looked deeply at her, like trying to figure something out, puzzled.

"And what would that be?" He stepped closer, and she pinned a death glare onto him.

"I… I don't know…" He scoffed at her uncertainty.

"What do you mean, you stupid female?" He slung her over his shoulder again, and she growled, and continued punching holes and crevasses into his armor. "Stop it!" He roared, dropping her and shaking her shoulders roughly, making her neck snap back and forth.

She tried to conceal the small pain, but she suspected it leaked out through her eyes, for he stooped, snorted and muttered. "You can walk on your own, can't you, woman?" Kagome nodded weakly, and stalked off towards the horizon, away from the figures. He looked about ready to kill, and shouted obscenities at her, waving his trick sword, now scabbard-less.

"Jakotsu, I never knew you were into women." The one in the bandana remarked snidely, biting back a grin.

"I'm not, you stupid… I'm NOT!" He yelled, and started turning purple with rage. "That's the wrong direction, you IDIOT!" He seethed, and finally he snapped.

Kagome had turned to see what color he was, when she felt the change in the air. A whirring… like his serpent sword…

She gasped, and whirled, dodging it successfully. But it looped around to come back at her. She clapped her hands against his blade, and for the first time in her life, she knew real fear, as he appeared, pushing with all his force against her, the blade back to normal.

She was tired, and he arms were slowly giving out. She started using her long legs to push him back, digging them against his armor, and she threatened him, although she was scared to death. "Remember the scabbard? That could be you next."

She suddenly felt a burst of strength, adrenaline finally kicking in. She heaved with her legs, and yanked with her hands, wrenching the sword from his grasp. She panted, sweat dotting her brow as she wiped it away, and raised a slender brow. "I think I like this sword. I'm keeping it." She decided, doing a lopsided smirk, and started walking off.

"That's MY Jakotsutou!" He screeched, and charged after her, "Get it? JAKOTSUtou?"

"Names don't matter to me. Besides, he likes me better than you already." She batted her eyelashes, and strode off, humming something under her breath.

"Prove it!" Jakotsu was pouting, sitting in the middle of the dirt, giving her the evil eye.

"Fine." Kagome dropped her girly-girl act, turning serious. "I don't know how to hold a sword, wield it, or anything…"

"HAH!" He interrupted.

"But I DO know that I could put it to better uses than you. Excuse my technique, this is guesswork." Kagome finished, with a small glare.

"Jakotsu, you call ME a baby? This entertains me." The shortest said, smirking. "I propose a deal. If you do a better job than Jakotsu, we'll let you go. If not, you're joining our harem. Hnn?"

She pondered it, but not having good training to detect his lies, agreed with a small, jerky nod. "Agreed. You'll have to pardon the technique."

"Done." He came up, and shook her hand, his callused palms meeting her mostly smooth ones, sending a jolt through her. "What to do you require?"

"Hnn. Come on, I don't have all day." She sighed, turning around, tapping her foot, Jakotsutou stuck into the ground. Jakotsu rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say a curse word or insult, no doubt.

'Now!'

She whirled with god-like speed, unearthing Jakotsutou, and held it in the air, silent, with a small smile upon her face, satisfied at her sloppy technique. "Like I said, sloppy, sloppy. Hnn."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently. "Oh please! All you did was take it out of the ground!"

"My baby doesn't liked to be addressed as an it." Kagome huffed. "Take a step forward or move, by the way. Look around you. You couldn't even see him move, now could you?"

He snorted, and put his hands behind his head. His eyes widened as the top of his kimono fluttered down, and a good portion of his armor clanked down with it, stirring the dirt. He growled as a faint trace of blood appeared along his chest in a diagonal swipe.

"Um… Sorry, didn't mean to draw blood!" She apologized, patting Jakotsutou fondly. Jakotsu pouted, and finally looked at the four trees he was next to. They were split diagonally, like his armor, but stood balanced perfectly. She was good.

What disturbed him was that he hadn't seen it multiply, move, or even felt the air change.

And she hadn't even held a sword before, judging by her hold on Jakotsutou now. It was very awkward and unstable. He would be sure to let her know. He stalked up, and knocked it out of her hands. "Tricks of the eye!"

Yet his armor remained in the dust, and the shortest one of the men poked a tree. It groaned, and came down clean onto the others, with a domino reaction. She looked at him with that small smile. "You can have your sword back, I was teasing." She said seriously, looking over his head at the heavens. "You're so fun to annoy!" She squealed, and poked his arm.

"Save me, Bankotsu." He groaned as she began to play with his hair.

The shortest smirked, and came up to her. "You're losing your touch, Jakotsu. A year ago and it would be off with the head by now." She observed him, sticking out her tongue lightly, her eyes dancing with merriment.

He had such deep blue-green eyes, and a purple heliotrope star graced his brow, framed by pointed bangs. Kagome noticed his hair was very long, and braided, coming down to mid-back. His armor was swirled with purple, and he wore a blue and white haori.

"I'll remember your face." She said, tilting her head. "I'll be seeing you." She whirled, but he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, and spun her back around. His hand was cupping her chin now, as he turned her face this way and that gently.

His gaze went down to her chest and lingered, a smirk upon his lips. "Good work, Jakotsu." His gaze ventured lower, to her hips, then her legs, and he frowned. "Odd outfit. Can't see the goods."

Her face burned in outrage and humiliation, but she could feel the strength radiating off his aura, even more so than Jakotsu. "Hnn. You do not reek of fear." He remarked more to himself than to Kagome. Her eyes narrowed, as his hand went towards the tie holding her haori up.

"Enough is enough. I am not a slab of meat." Her hand traveled forward, and she slapped him forcefully, bringing Jakotsutou next to his neck, the point drawing blood.

He simply smiled an unnerving smile, and reached out, tapping her on the side of her neck at a pressure point. Her eyes widened, and quivered, as she fought it off. They finally closed, and her lips moved, no sound issued as she fell into darkness. "You'll pay…"

**A/N:** Well, not as good or as interesting as last chapter… but necessary, for importance to the plot later on. There are problems, like how much she loves to annoy Jakotsu, and his attitude back. I'm working on it, so don't get all hyper.

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Next Scroll:**

**Kagome, here. That stupid, stupid Bankotsu! He annoys me sooooo! Ugh! Men. Well, looks like I'm stuck in the harem for a while. So that puts a halt on my plans of revenge. But what will I do when an old acquaintance comes to the rescue? Or not.**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Character Relations Chart (List, whatever.)- (I'll simply do the new characters as they get added. Tell me if I miss someone!)**

**Kagome- Kagome, obviously. She witnesses Kikyo's murder, and swears revenge, but also must take care of the Jewel. Suffers from select memories.**

**Kikyo- Kagome's elder sister, protector of the Jewel of Four Souls (Shikon no Kakera). Slain by Naraku.**

**Naraku- Kikyo's killer. Watch out, Kagome's gonna get yoooouuuuu!**

**Caretakers- No name in particular. Just two old, kind people who take care of her while she's in a coma.**

**Jakotsu- Feminine man of the Shichinintai. Third in command, and Bankotsu's best friend. Extremely annoyed by Kagome. Hates any and all females in general. Is gay.**

**Bankotsu- Leader of the Shichinintai. Not very considerate to Kagome's modesty. Detested by her. Bankotsu, you'd better be careful, or else you'll be on her revenge list too!**

**Renkotsu- the guy with the bandana, basically. Second in command of the Shichinintai. Sarcastic, and loyal only if you deserve it.**

**Suikotsu- Crazy double personality. Kind doctor, evil killer. Works in the Shichinintai. Dislikes blood on his hands.**

**Ginkotsu- mostly metal man from the Shichinintai. Used as a method of transportation sometimes.**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Vocab: **

**Neesan- Elder sister**

**Haori- Man's Japanese top. Think the things all the guys in Inuyasha wear. (Example: Inuyasha'a firerat top is a haori.)**

**Gomen- Sorry, I beg your pardon (that type of thing. Unformal.)**

**Aniki- Elder brother**

**Kami- God**

**Fundoushi- Japanese loincloth… (blushes and hides behind 'Kotsu)**

**Iie- No**

**Tatami Mat- a type of straw mat usually. Think the thing on Kaede's door.**

**Hai- Yes**

**Miko- priestess**

**-chan- a familiar term, used between close friends. (Example: Kagome-chan. Sango-chan. They refer to each other like that, even though Sango is older than Kagome, Kagome uses it too.)**

**Jakotsutou- Jakotsu's sword.**

**That's all for now! See ya! REVIEW!**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu. My bishounen muses.**


	3. Excursions

Kill Naraku 

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Hiten/Kagome/Bankotsu**

**BxKxH. Not AU. Caught and forced into the Shichinintai harem, Kagome considers resigning to her fate. But hey, she sure does get pissed off after being fought over and hands-switching when people pick up on the harem idea. Shame she's pretty helpless. But with a little help from a resurrected demon (who also turns out to be the mop boy), she lands herself trained, and ready for revenge. Watch out, Naraku! But first, she has to face her demons, and outsmart the eye candy deprived men that are the Shichinintai... Boy, this totally ruins her resume…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the title similarities, or characters. But I DO own everything else, such as writing, plot, and such.**

**(A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I've forgotten to write back to all the lovely people that reviewed! (cries and dies of shame at her forgetfulness) Well, I'll add them on top of my responses for this time, okay? SO SORRY! And here it is, a hopefully better Scroll Three!**

**By the way, there will be IMPORTANT notes at the BOTTOM!)**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**"Without regret" we advanced to our destination**

**Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy? Will we be unhappy?**

**After all now, yet I still don't understand**

**-an excerpt from grip!**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Kill Naraku**

**Scroll Three**

**Excursions **

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

"Hey, wake up." It didn't seem to be a familiar voice, and it sounded kind and gentle, as the owner shook her shoulder very carefully. She stirred, not wanting to leave the peaceful, dark world she had visited. The shaking slowly became more insistent, and her sapphire eyes opened, half of the dazzling orbs hidden behind her half-lidded eyes.

Kagome slowly felt her mind turning back on, whirring slowly at first, then starting up and blurring at an impossible rate. Her heart beat accelerated, and she tried to clench a fist. She simply hung there limply, unable to move.

It seemed like her senses were razor sharp, and she was eager to test them, and grew enormously frustrated that she couldn't move.

She ran her tongue over her parched lips, and swallowed, trying to move her lips. "W… where…" She coughed dryly, and her chest constricted as she continued. The owner brought her close, into their lap, patting her on the back. "am… I?" She finally finished, the feeling coming back into her body.

Her fingers twitched when she mentally shouted at them to move. It was a small improvement. Her head felt extremely heavy, and she was content to just let it droop over the person's arm, sprawled out on their lap. "G… gomen…" She whispered hoarsely, sighing deeply. It sent her back into a coughing fit.

"It would seem your body took ill towards Lord Mukotsu's subduing dart." That voice again…. She couldn't pin it. "Now that you've woken up, you'll be fine in no time." She tried to turn her head, with no results.

"C… can you…?" She felt the person shift and turn towards her, leaning down.

"Hnn?"

She coughed again, and considered changing her request. "W… water?" She got out, croaking.

"Sure. Here, open your mouth if you can." The voice crooned, and her ears strained, hearing a faint slosh of water. An object was brought to her lips, and she tried to tilt her head back, to no avail. "Let me help you." A hand came behind her head, as the figure sat her up, cushioning her head as the hand helped it tilt back. "Can you swallow?"

"Y… yes…" She rasped, and allowed her mouth to hang open for a moment as a bowl was brought to her lips, its contents draining down her throat. She swallowed, and felt relieved at the restoration of moisture. "Thank you." She said, her voice returning to her.

"More?" The voice prodded. She nodded faintly, and took another large sip, careful not to let any leak out.

"How long was I…?"

"Out? Only for a few days, I guess." She focused, and tried to turn her head to see what her 'nurse' looked like.

"Um… Can you turn my head?" She could feel the surprise radiating off of him, as he angled her so she was facing him.

"Cushion?" He asked, propping her up so she faced him. She blinked, and took in his appearance.

He was smiling, and had long dark raven hair, plaited neatly into a long, thick and dwindling braid, fastened with a white strip of cloth. His pointed bangs were scarce, yet suited him, giving a rugged look to his very tan face.

He wore golden earrings, beads, cylinders, and tassels, dangling about as he moved and scuffled around. Pointed ears; he was a full demon. His eyes were deep crimson, insightful, yet teasing. In the middle of his forehead were odd markings. One (in the center) was a small diamond, surrounded by two equal in size half-diamonds. They were a light, dusty pink.

Kagome considered it odd for a male demon to publicly have PINK on his brow, but held her tongue and made nothing of it.

His haori had a slash of navy blue along the collar, and was white. His hakama was navy blue, although a darker shade than his haori. He wore no armor.

But in the very corner of her vision, Kagome could see a large orange pile glinting in a shiny heap. "Are you one of them… A Shichinintai?" She asked, curious. He didn't seem like he had a life-long hobby of taking care of sick people.

"No, I just 'work' for them." He stated, grinning. Kagome liked when he grinned; it showed his fangs, giving him a mischievous look. "Say, how did you get yourself into this mess, anyway…?" He was at a loss for her name.

She nearly felt like telling him she was too. "Well, let's just say I was unfortunate." She tried to smile, and it came small, like usual. "Where are we, anyway?" The feeling had come back into her limbs, but she felt weak still. So she rolled her shoulders a few times and did light stretches as he explained.

"Well, as they've bragged, their castle slash fort." He took a sip from a different cup. "Currently, we're in the gatehouse, across from the gardens by the entrance-" Kagome attempted to get up, and successfully stood. She lifted her foot, and wobbled, eventually smacking back down onto the mat, in the same position as before, lying down. She groaned, and rubbed her back, brushing away the stinging tears that fought their way to her eyes.

"I hate landing there!" She muttered, massaging the area where Naraku's hand plunged into her back. Even after twelve years, it still hurt like hell and was super sensitive. She moaned a final time, and started to get up again, planning to lean forward a bit more on her next attempt.

"Hey, whoa! You're not going anywhere!"

He pulled her back down gently by her sleeve, squashing her gently against his chest as she squirmed and fidgeted in his bear hug. "I want to see the gardens!" She sighed, and finally gave up. "Please…?" She tried to keep a begging tone from her voice, but obviously failed. He put his hands firmly on her shoulders, and helped her take a small baby step.

She felt like a wilted flower, and was exhausted at the first progressive movement. 'Come on, I just had to re-learn all this!' She whined mentally, 'Kami, give me a break!'

He noticed her struggling, and losing, and asked quietly, "Do you mind if I…?" She looked at him, completely unsuspecting of what he was asking. He exhaled, and lifted her up bridal style, and she shrieked and started yelling things like 'Put me down!' and 'I can walk! Really!'. But her shouts stopped immediately once he kicked down the door (unintentionally) with his foot, revealing the stunning view around them.

Her face looked frozen, stunned as he walked out, doing a slow circle. "Shall we take a tour, Miss?" That was all it took.

Her face unfroze, and she smiled. A full smile, for once in twelve years, genuine through and through. Her eyes danced with fire, reflecting the wondrous flowers and trees around her, as her guide set off at a slow waltzing pace.

She was so excited she forgot her fatigue, and was soon craning her head every which way to see it all. "Wow!" She gaped as they crossed over a glassy river, trekking lightly on the muted cedar planks arching over it like a swan's neck.

"Do you mind if I take a breather?" Her transportation vehicle asked, and she gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I know I'm heavy! Wah!" In her apologizing frenzy, she nearly fell out of his arms and over the rail, at the last second having him pull her back in.

"My, you're an interesting one to be around. I'm Hiten, in case you didn't know."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Doushite?" He looked confused.

"I... don't know my name…" She left it there, severing it, leaving it perpetually trailing. "Sorry. I'll tell you if I remember." She looked at her reflection in the water, watching as cherry blossoms floated down, stirring it into rippling waves, distorting their reflections.

He rested his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. I can't remember everything either."

She slowly looked at his over her shoulder, only getting half way. He helped by coming the rest. "Will you tell me why you're here?"

He smiled sadly. "In time, in time, little one."

Kagome felt indignant. Sure, she wasn't a demon or a million years old. But little? Definitely not. He was only about five foot nine anyway. "I'm not little! I'm seventeen!" He just laughed, a rough, cheery noise. She soon found herself laughing along.

"I suppose in human years, I'd be around…" He thought for a moment, "four hundred ninety-seven or so. In demon ages that's about… nineteen or somethin'." He finally finished.

"Interesting, so if I was a demon, how old would I be, do you think?"

He paused for a moment, then answered, "Around four hundred forty-two." She blinked, and started laughing. He picked her up again, and they walked through groves of cherry blossom trees and willows, along the edge of the small lake, by geysers, and finally they came to the top of a large cliff.

"Here. Do you see it?" Hiten asked gently. Kagome just smiled, and marveled at the world around them. Their vantage point was mighty and tall, as they were on the edge of a cliff. It was a dusty red color, and all around them was the gardens, Fort Shichinintai, and a good portion of the Warring States. She swore she saw Mount Fuji in the distance.

Kagome chanced to look down, and covered her mouth. It was a terrifying drop, with an endless ravine below, fading into what she was sure was oblivion. "That's the Pits of Hell. I wouldn't go down there if I were you." Hiten's voice was angry, and cold.

"We should go. The Shichinintai will be coming to check up on you soon." He picked her up, not as gentle as before. She put it off as being tired. When they were almost out of the gardens, he stopped and stood her up. His face came in close to hers, their foreheads angled and touching.

"I want you to never speak of this. Ever. Do you understand me?" His hands were gripping her shoulders, his knuckles white. His crimson eyes were like fire, burning.

"Y-Yes…" Kagome trailed off.

"I said do you UNDERSTAND me?"

"Yes, Hiten." His grip loosened, and she winced slightly as the circulation returned to her limbs. "But… why?"

"I'm not supposed to associate with people. Actually, you're supposed to be dead, by the reactions to the poisons in your veins. We'll meet again, just you can't tell anyone, okay?" He seemed tired, weary.

"I understand." Kagome said, gripping his shoulder as she took little baby steps forward, and he helped her. "If you need me, we can always meet in the gardens. No one else goes there. It's my domain, I suppose you could say." She smiled slightly at this.

"We'll meet on the bridge, hnn?" She proposed, and he nodded.

"One other thing. I shouldn't tell you this. Eat nothing they feed you. Do not drink either." He saw her puzzled look. "I know you have food in your haori. I saw the unsightly lumps. Eat those instead. I'll give you water."

"…Why?"

"You reacted very badly to simple subduing dart. Imagine how you would react to a stimulating potion, or a…" He shook his head. "Mukotsu is a poison maker. They slip things into the harem women's drinks and food. Do NOT eat it. It… breaks them…"

"Breaks… them?" Kagome whispered, and Hiten stood straighter, and sat her down on the gatehouse's oak porch.

"Here you are madam. That should be enough to strengthen you for today." She hid her confusion, for at that moment, four figures appeared on the horizon. He leaned in, his hot breath against her ear. "You can leave me messages in the gatehouse, under the knotted board in your room, or in the archery and training fields. Tie it to an arrow." He slipped something into her haori, and she blushed.

"Water." He muttered, as he retrieved a fresh cloth soaked with cold water. He placed it on her brow, and bowed to the four as they approached. "She is doing well. I have taken her for a short walk, my lords. She is well enough to be evaluated, if you wish."

The shortest one stepped up, and her eyes glinted. She would have murdered him with her eyes if she could have. "I resent you." She stated, her voice dripping in venom, all traces of a smile gone. Hiten looked on and said nothing, yet was extremely surprised at her sudden mood change.

"And don't we know it." Bankotsu smirked. "Come on. We're going to put you in your room, harem girl."

"How dare you…" She growled. She would have slapped him, but she had no strength.

"Aniki, why do I have to carry her? My armor STILL isn't fixed yet from her! Ban-chan!"

"Don't call me that, Jakotsu." Bankotsu snapped lightly, then sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just… don't drop her…"

Jakotsu sniffled at her. "Come on you ridiculous wench. Let's go." He slung her roughly over his shoulder, and suddenly thought better of it. "Here, meet us in the entrance wing." He handed Jakotsutou to her, making sure its edge slit her palms. "I wouldn't want to catch anything from you."

He turned away, and sprinted ahead to join his distant comrades. Her eyes narrowed, and she leaned on his sword for support. 'What a stupid, arrogant, BASTARD!' Hiten came up next to her.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No." She said emotionlessly. "Just… go." He looked a bit hurt, but nonetheless nodded.

"Just walk to the big red shrine gate, and go straight until you come to a white pillar with black roses. Then turn right and go until you get to a large porch. That's all."

"Thanks. I'll be seeing you, Hiten."

"Sure thing."

And Kagome set off, leaning heavily on Jakotsutou, its blade sinking into the ground. She paused, and turned to look at his over her shoulder. "Say, are the doors in their castle replaceable?"

"Sure." He grinned. "Why?"

"No reason." Kagome stated innocently, as she continued struggling off, getting exhausted by the time she finally got to the red shrine gate. "At this rate, I'll be half dead by the time I get there. That Bankotsu… Ugh!" She decided to try and run, and dug Jakotsutou into the earth.

"Zetsumei o seisuhuku tsubasa tame kyuumin mugen." She said simply, sending the small make-shift prayer to Kikyo as she launched off, only to fall forward, as Jakotsutou was stuck in the dirt. She cursed silently, and dragged herself over to the serpent sword. She slowly stood, and pulled it out. It felt heavier than before.

She slung it over her shoulder, took a deep breath, and broke into a loping gait, not exactly a run, due to the oddity of the strides.

Much sooner than she had expected, she came upon the white pillar with the wilted roses. She resumed walking, as her shoulder ached from Jakotsutou's weight. She patted it absentmindedly as she managed to get to the porch.

She stopped abruptly, seventy feet or so from it. It was deserted. Looks like they had better things to do. She heard boisterous laughter and cheers from within a room somewhere, and grew angry.

"Show me where they are, baby." She held Jakotsutou straight although her arm screamed, and carefully and slowly brought it in a half circle. She repeated it, and growled as it alighted on the room straight across from the entrance hall.

"Hnn."

One of the partying men looked up. She suspected it was an off duty guard. "Hey baby, come on and play with us! We could use some pretty women!"

She grimaced, and called out, "Where are those BASTARDS?" He looked surprised.

"Such language. The lords? They are here."

"I won! Fork up the sake!" A high-pitched voice squealed, and it appeared Jakotsu was pulling a wrestling move on Bankotsu's head, choking him and shaking him repeatedly with out a care in the world. There was a small blush on his cheeks: he was fairly gone on a drunken highway. He giggled loudly, and waved at Kagome before going back to prying Bankotsu's head off.

"Who wants to know?" A cocky, familiar voice called out, despite being choked, and Kagome's cerulean eyes gleamed.

"Jakotsu, Jakotsu." Kagome began loudly, drawing the happy man's attention. "You know I hate to be left in the dirt."

His smiled dropped and he stated, "So you finally got here?"

"Yep. And I am starting to get annoyed."

"So?" One of the loud, brash guards evoked, clearly sober.

Her lips lifted at the corners, and Jakotsu's eyes widened. "He doesn't mean that!" He shouted, his high voice forgotten. Kagome just stood there.

"I'm not mad." She turned it so that Jakotsutou's sharpest point was on the ground. She dug it in a little. "Like I said, it's all sloppy." His violet eyes widened in alarm.

"W-What?"

She swung Jakotsutou in a half circle, leaving its point in the ground. Jakotsu bit his lip. "I hate repeating myself." Kagome said monotonously, and turned away, using Jakotsutou as a cane once more. A wave of wind began making its way over towards them, paper screens and windows collapsing inward from the force of the blow.

The fellow with the bandana came around the corner, and he looked at her. "Oh, I was sent to meet you here."

"Oh. One moment please." Kagome turned, holding Jakotsutou with both hands for stability. She swung it up, then down swiftly, and nothing happened, other than a small smile. The wind was withdrawn, whooshing back at her, blowing her hair around her wildly, before settling into her palm. She closed it, and it slowly disappeared, still whirling into it like a cyclone.

Kagome turned back to her escort smiling a small smile. "So, what's the deal?"

"Renkotsu. I like the way you think, woman." Kagome raised a brow, and he continued, "Lucky you, your room has a good view. Unlucky you, it's by the noisy training fields." He led her there, walking at an antagonizing pace.

"So… SLOW!" Kagome sighed, and tried moving a little faster. Renkotsu grinned wryly.

"So, you're not a big Bankotsu fan, are you?"

"That's quite an understatement. Say…?"

"Hmm?"

"Do know where Kik- er, MY bow and quivers are?"

"Oh, I put them in your room."

"Thanks."

He said nothing, and they walked like that for a good fifteen minutes. "Um… Can we go any faster?" Kagome finally broke the silence.

"You want me to carry you?"

She looked horrified, and he laughed. "No, no!"

"I guess we're going like this forever…" He said, teasing as they continued for another five minutes.

"… Just don't mention it…. Okay?" She mumbled incoherently. Somehow, he caught it, and swept her up onto his back, using Jakotsutou to help support her.

"Wow, I thought you'd be heavy."

"You calling me fat?" Kagome bopped him flat on his bandana, annoyed.

"No, it's just those baggy clothes of yours. You really should wear kimonos, you know." He trailed off, noticing something. It was quiet, and he hadn't received a bop on the brain for the comment. He looked over his shoulder.

She was fast asleep, dropped flush on his back, breathing lightly. "I guess she was tired." He frowned as he felt odd lumps. "Eh…?" Then he saw it as her haori sagged down her shoulders; rations wrapped in lotus leaves, and a flask. He grinned, and scolded himself, "You're getting to be so perverted, Renkotsu." Her righted her haori, wondering why she was in a man's shirt.

He guessed she was a wanderer by nature. But what had made her camp at the deserted village? Was she pillaging it? Or maybe…

He shook off his thoughts as nonsense. He would ask her later, when she trusted him. Women talked when they liked, especially her type. He could tell she would have no problem strangling her if he pestered her or was a snitch to the leader. He decided wisely that he would not relay their conversations back to Bankotsu.

He was careful as he ran the rest of the way. He opened the window with care, and stepped inside, making sure she didn't hit her head on the sill. He surveyed the boring, bland room, spotting the futon on the floor. "Well, last stop." He gently removed her from his back, and laid her down, pulling out a blanket from the floor.

He shook it out good, freeing the dust mites into the room, trying to choke and be dramatic without waking her up. He covered her with it, and left the way he came in, closing it, leaving her undisturbed as he returned to the entrance hall in a matter of minutes.

"Here." He threw Jakotsutou at Jakotsu, who scrambled to avoid the whirring blades, dropping his cards and gourd of sake.

"Hey! Watch how you throw that!" He finally righted himself, and picked up the serpent sword, propping it up against the back of the room.

"Oh. Sorry." Renkotsu said absentmindedly, not meaning it at all. He couldn't stop thinking about the strange fiery spirit she had, and felt a twinge of guilt. She would be broken, like the others, in no time at all. He had never so feverishly hoped that he would be wrong as he did now.

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

Kagome's eyes flew open, and she sat up, not remembering how she got onto such a comfortable futon. 'All I remember is getting a piggy-back ride from Renkotsu… I must have fallen asleep.' With this in order, she pushed off the blanket, and was relieved that her clothes were still in place, rations and flask included.

She lifted the sleeve of her modified haori, and sniffed. She made a face. "Blech!" 'I just took a bath yesterday too!'

She sighed, and tried to stand. It was pretty strange. Her senses were still hyper, and she felt energized and hungry. Her stomach agreed, gurgling loudly. She blushed, and looked at the lump in her futon. It was towels, soaps, and a kimono. She rolled her eyes. "They actually think I'll wear a dress!" She rolled her eyes again, for good measure. "Darn! Renkotsu took Jakotsutou!"

She then saw something peeking out from under the kimono, folded… inside?

She opened the kimono, and shook it out a bit. A neatly folded and modified haori and hakama set fell to the floor, clunking, and stirring the dust. She gasped, as sleek blue and black swirled arm and leg guards slipped out of the haori. She retrieved them, and noticed something pinned to the sleeve.

**Looked like you needed something decent. You don't strike me as the dress type. Keep 'em. The rest'll come in good time. Meet me at the bridge after tea time (they snore quite loudly, ne?), and I'll help you work them. You need to be able to defend yourself around these people, if you get me.**

**Until then, try not to bite Jakotsu's head off, ne?**

**By the way, springs are down the hall, to your left. Next to the archery and training grounds.**

**-H.**

Her face lit up, and she hummed to herself, absentmindedly as she walked down the hall, her bath supplies tucked under her arm. It hit her fast, painless and swift. 

She finally recognized the tune she hummed so often, and had a name to it. "Grip…" She said aloud, smiling her strange small grin. It was the song Kikyo had sung to her as she was lulled to sleep, the song she hummed at work, the song she sang when she cooked. She had even hummed it while practicing archery.

And so it had been implanted in the younger sister's mind, forever burnt without a name. It was a small memory, but Kagome felt satisfied. After all, it didn't hurt, did it?

So she kept humming as she exited and strode brightly across the grounds, observing silently as Bankotsu and Jakotsu sparred.

Jakotsu ducked, avoiding a swipe from his mock opponent, beads of concentration finally showing on his brow, as he contorted, arching his back before sending a rain of blows at his best friend. Bankotsu just smirked, and brought Banryuu in front of him, and for a second the massive halberd glinted in the sun, blinding Jakotsu. "HEY!" He shouted, and in that instant, Jakotsutou went astray, and twirled off to the third occupant of the field.

"You, watch what you do to my baby! Don't dent it!" Kagome called, dodging again and again as Jakotsutou writhed around her in a forest of blades. "Don't be ridiculous!" She shouted, and Jakotsutou flopped down, a single sword once more.

She picked it up wordlessly, and threw it horizontally at Jakotsu, who shrieked. "Woman are you trying to kill me?" Just before it got to him, it rotated, and landed in the dirt, stuck in the earth by a few inches or so.

"Oh…" He said, before replacing his stupid look with a confident smirk. "Finally going to wash off those disgusting female germs, wench? You'll contaminate us before long!"

She said nothing, and simply walked off. It disappointed him that he got no rise. What was she, dead?

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

Kagome sighed in relief as she got up from the spring, water rolling off her nicely tanned curves, a towel wrapped around her, thankfully not sheer. She inhaled deeply, and took in the aroma of the fresh mountain air from nearby, and the scent of Inuyasha's forest.

She had washed Kikyo's outfit again, for good measure. This time it lay draped against a tree, and she was careful not to knock it over as she bound her chest lightly and pulled on all undergarments. She paused for a moment, inhaling the scent of the modified haori's sleeve. It was nice, like the area around her. "A great change for that dead air of the castle!" Kagome chuckled, and pulled it on, letting it hang loose and floppy, before pulling on the pants, and managed to sloppily put on the beginnings of armor, enjoying the smooth feel of it against her skin. It was light, and she could tell it was very strong.

She let her hair down, and it floated around her, half deciding to stick to anything it could, half deciding to work with her and make her look elegant and poised.

Her face contorted in surprise as a silver knife, with flowing crimson script, popped up, nearly slashing her in the face. Her heart was uncontrollably pounding, as she tried to put it back, to no avail. She growled, and snarled, "Work with me!" And to her surprise, it went back in.

The leg guards were simple, with straps for shorter sabers and throwing daggers along the sides. They left the soles of her feet mostly bare, and she grinned, as that was the way she liked it.

She finally looked herself over. The haori was modified, with the same long and flowing sleeves of the Shinto priestess outfit, but with the durability of tough leather. It hid the arm guards, and only the tips of her fingers peeped through. It was mostly white, swirled with silver and black around the collar and sleeves.

She had to hand it to him. Male or not, he was a good seamstress. It certainly was men's clothing, but it looked damn good on her.

The hakama was in the same fashion as the top, only with swirls going along the sides of the pant legs.

She slowly walked into the training field, ignoring the puzzled look shot at her by Bankotsu, and the annoyed one from Jakotsu. "Tea time, my lords! Oh, the lovely lady may join you as well?" He asked in a way, inviting her and asking permission at the same time.

"Whatever. Just don't dim us with your stupidity." Jakotsu muttered.

"Pardon me, Jakotsu. I shall un-grace you with my presence." She said icily. Kagome swept into a bow, making eye contact before marching off, resisting having a stiff spine.

"Hey, hey!" Bankotsu rushed after her. "Aren't you mad? Eh?" He had grabbed her by the arm, her sleeve sliding up. The blade popped up, nicking his thumb. His mouth quivered before he 'humped' and turned away. He paused. "Why are you wearing armor? Perhaps I'll humor you, if you have lunch with… us…" He sniffled, before adding, "And are obedient for the rest of the day."

A faint blush crept up his neck, and Kagome resisted laughing out right and declining. "Perhaps." She gave him a lopsided smirk, before turning away, taking long, graceful strides, her long hair swishing behind her slightly.

He looked after her, long and hard. "I wonder… Why does her beauty strike me so…? It's not like she's the most gorgeous thing here, after all…" He thought about the divine harem women.

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu called, "Don't spend too much time with her. She's so… ugh. She is so impudent! It frustrates me!" Bankotsu pasted on carefree a smile, and hid his worries.

"Coming!" He set off to give his friend a woman-bashing companion.

Kagome smiled a huge smile as she broke into a run, hopping from rock to rock carefully and carefree in an odd mix. "HAH! He invited me to lunch! He must not be as smart as I gave him credit for!" She grinned, and whooped, cheery and happy as the large koi fish danced under her feet.

"Are you really going to train me!" She shouted, skimming lightly over the water, splashing and smiling brightly as she whirled through the wild gardens like a cyclone in her happiness.

"Yes!" Hiten laughed along, and together they laughed at the heavens, their feet dangling in the cool lake's depths.

Kagome took in all the beauty around her, and the possibility of being trained, and smiled. She found herself thinking. 'Maybe this whole harem thing won't be too much of an ordeal…'

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

"Hey aniki," He began, and his elder brother glared. "I think it's time we started added to our harem!" His proud warm amber eyes glowed, as he grew excited.

The elder looked on coldly, no emotion other than disdain apparent. "What a waste of time."

The younger growled, and made an argument, "What if we took women from here and there… like from those stupid Shichinintai! We haven't visited them yet! I bet they have pretty women!"

"I do believe that's the stupidest, most unintelligent thing I have ever heard you say." The elder said, running a clawed hand through long silver locks, glaring again. "In which upon my time… is a lot."

The younger bristled. "Please aniki! I swear I won't tell anyone that you secretly ADORE cats!" The elder stood suddenly, and his eyes turned colder, if it was possible.

"Fine. We start tomorrow. Do not forget that there is soon a ball, and we are ordered by father to invite them." The younger snorted, showing his not-so high opinion of the assassin band of seven.

"After all, they do live on the edge of our domain, yes?" He whined.

"Yes." His lips curved up into a cold, cruel smile, "They do, little brother."

**A/N: **Well, another drabbly-boring chapter, leading up to her imminent encounters, the 'ball' mentioned, and all the good stuff! Anyhow, since I forgot my review responses, here they are!

**Reviews:**

**Reality: Thanks! **

**Fallen Seraphim Azarel:** **Wow, I'm totally overwhelmed with praise! What can I say? THANK YOU for the compliments!**

**fRUiTY tUTTY: Hiya, did I mention I like your story (The Bright Side of Life) too? **

**Bankotsu-Lover: Orindangle? I'm confused, but I think you mean… orignal? Interesting story, by the way (I can't Return).**

**X0Silver Feathers0x: I admire your work, and I rather hope you update Irony soon! Not to mention the other great ones you have going! **

**reki-sama: Nice smily face! Or.. um.. grimacing/scared/crazed face? I'll just shut up now.**

**Cerestra:** **Well, you shall see! Anyhow, it's good to see anonymous people reviewing my story, so it can't be too too bad, right?**

**satsu: No problem. Any idea when you're going to update Hassei Kyouki? (Excuse the bad spelling) Um… what does the title mean? It's interesting. Boarding school. Why didn't I think of that? (sighs) You beat me to it. I hate Kikyo too, but come on, give her a break: she dies and gets 'betrayed' in the same day. Bad karma or what?**

**me: Sure.**

**animefanatic-9877: Thanks.**

**sangotaku6: Excellent story, Assassin Café, by the way. It's good, because it actually could happen. Nice action sequences too. Oh, and thank you for the praise (if you call it that).**

**satsu (again): Well, you didn't confuse me, I just had a bout of forgetfulness. Anyhow, here's the update! Hopefully better than last time!**

**reki-sama (again): It was?**

**Bankotsu-Lover (again): Wow, it's great how all the readers keep reviewing more than once! Awesome! And thank you!**

**tidusXyuna637: Well, here's your updated ASAP chappie! Lol, enjoy.**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Next Chapter:**

'**Sup! This is the one, the only, younger bro here! We'll be dropping by to visit the Shichinintai today, and MAN we're gonna kick ASS! WHOOOOO! Stupid aniki finally calls me smart! If that makes any sense… Anyway, who's that weird guy- er, GIRL!- standing up to us? Is she weird or what?**

**But… is she in the harem or not, cause that jerk, Bankotsu's getting all over-hyper and protective…? I'm confused! And this is so odd! The girl is squabbling with him, and he's squabbling back, and oooh! They're moving in to bopping, slapping, biting, clawing, and other girly fighting methods!**

**What a stupid wench! Uh… did she hear me? She looks mad.**

**Eh? That stupid wench stole the girly man's sword, and her eye is twitching….**

**What am I in for? Ugh, my brain hurts now, dudes. Later.**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Character Relations:**

**From now on, it'll only be new characters. Let me know if I miss somebody.**

**Hiten- Kind (or is he?) demon who cares for Kagome and befriends her, offering to train her to defend herself. Sarcastic and fun to be around. Loyal, and mysterious. Has yet to reveal his past.**

**Mukotsu- that old, ugly poison maker who poisoned Kagome by accident. **

**Renkotsu- the guy in the bandana. Kagome's 'guide' to around the castle. He'll be in the next chapter a bit too…**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Vocab:**

**Gomen- Sorry, etc.**

**Haori- Typical janaese man's top. Think the thing Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Hiten, etc wear.**

**Hakama- Japanese pants. Finally found the name, thanks to a reviewer in a different story of mine! Thanks!**

**Kami- God**

**Doushite- Why?**

**Aniki- elder brother**

**Zetsumei o seisuhuku tsubasa tame kyuumin mugen- Death on silent wings to idle dreams (Not a real prayer, more something made up by me… I'll link it in somehow! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Koi- carp**

**Well, that's all for now! Please review, and bow down to the wonderful muses of mine! Psst. They like pocky and doughnuts. But don't… kill them with hugs, okay?**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu. My wonderful bishounen muses.**


	4. Acquaintances Rekindled, Part I

Kill Naraku 

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Hiten/Kagome/Bankotsu**

**BxKxH. Not AU. Caught and forced into the Shichinintai harem, Kagome considers resigning to her fate. But hey, she sure does get pissed off after being fought over and hands-switching when people pick up on the harem idea. Shame she's pretty helpless. But with a little help from a resurrected demon (who also turns out to be the mop boy), she lands herself trained, and ready for revenge. Watch out, Naraku! But first, she has to face her demons, and outsmart the eye candy deprived men that are the Shichinintai... Boy, this totally ruins her resume…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the title similarities, or characters. But I DO own everything else, such as writing, plot, and such.**

**(A/N: ARGH! I forgot the IMPORTANT NOTES! Grrrr… They'll be at the bottom HOPEFULLY this time. If I forget, please do remind me of my stupidity.**

**It's about time for an update… I've already hit 30 reviews! Yay!**

**So here we are! Scroll Four!)**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**We won't lose anymore to the everyday trickery**

**Wake up right now**

**Soon we seem to be surrounded**

**By the REAL world choking us**

**-an excerpt from the english translation of grip!**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Kill Naraku**

**Scroll Four**

**Acquaintances Rekindled, Part One**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

"Sit." Sesshomaru commanded his embarrassed, fidgeting brother, sipping his warm green tea carefully, as he exerted his self-control, opting for strangling his brother later. He wouldn't want his tea to get cold, after all, he told himself. "But if it is something rather stupid concerning that ridiculous idea you had, you'd better spit it out fast before I finish my tea, you worthless half-breed." He drawled monotonously, his sharp amber eyes narrowing as he focused on the individual, who was currently tapping his foot and biting his lip, indecisive.

"You are not a metronome. So do not act like one." He said curtly, inhaling the calming fumes of his tea. This impacted the finalized decision of his younger brother, Inuyasha, who took a deep breath, his yellow-jacket eyes glittering hopefully.

"Can we leave yet?" Sesshomaru snorted, watching in amusement as Inuyasha tried not to jump up and down with anticipation.

"No." He sniffled, disdain and contempt shining in his low voice, resisting having a smug smirk pasted onto his prominent features. Inuyasha inhaled sharply, and his hands contorted and twisted, cracking this way and that, like when he was fairly irked. "I shall tell you when I am ready." A note of self-importance crept into his tone, before he shoved it out rather quickly. He had a reputation to uphold as Lord of the Western Lands.

Inuyasha scowled darkly, feeling his happy parade being rained upon. "I'll be dead by THEN, you vain bastard!" He raved, stomping around the room uselessly, shaking the castle in his anger. He howled and grouched, and made all the furniture skip around. He pounded his fists on the wall and kicked the little toad youkai servant several times. He screeched and wailed and roared at a window, making it shatter.

He plopped down to the floor finally, exhausted as Sesshomaru took another long sip. "Feel better?"

"Much." Inuyasha managed, before flopping onto his back and staring at the ceiling, panting. "So can we go yet?" Sesshomaru took another sip, deliberately taunting his brother.

"When I finish my tea, perhaps."

"How about I shove it down your throat?" Inuyasha threatened. Sesshomaru sat unfazed, slurping delicately on the thick liquid, before setting it aside, and standing gracefully.

"We'd best leave, before you hurt yourself." He remarked snidely, walking in long, flowing strides out of his large room, halting in the ballroom. "I warn you, if I suffer indigestion, I'll rip out your bowels and force feed then to you."

"Not if I get you first!" Sesshomaru promptly ignored him.

"Ah. Shame a place of such grace is destined to host the filth of those… Shichinintai." He remarked venomously, running the tips of his clawed fingers along the golden molding before sweeping out into the glaring sunlight.

"It just is… so like you, wretched half-brother, to choose the worst time of day to travel." He growled emotionlessly, before blurring off, his long platinum locks blowing in an arc behind him, as he became a figure of white, fleeting to the eye. He would elude you if you blinked.

"BASTARD! Don't leave me BEHIND!" Inuyasha thundered, before launching himself after his hated half-brother, his ruby red fire rat haori standing out in the lush green gardens they passed, like a flickering candle. "You… dare?" He wheezed with the effort of trying to stay with Sesshomaru, and gave up hope of an ego lift with a stream of obscenities, and diverted his focus to getting to the fortress of the Shichinintai.

Sesshomaru landed silently before the gates, simply waiting for his hanyou relation to arrive, his lip curling up in a twisted sneer of annoyance on one side.

Inuyasha arrived at last, in quite a huff, his amber eyes buzzing angrily, when he saw the looming fortress. It was no where near as large or elegant as their castle, but it was the closest you would get in the lower ranks. He smirked, and asked cockily, "Ready to make some grown men cry, cat boy?"

"Do not call me that." Sesshomaru snarled, before adding, "Yes, I look forward to their nightmares."

And with that, the infamous Taisho brothers (well, actually it was more Inuyasha) stormed the castle. Inuyasha gave a roar and cut down the doors with a shout of, "Sankon Tessou!" while Sesshomaru merely leapt over them in a bout of laziness.

"I haven't had this much fun in CENTURIES!" Inuyasha cried as the huge spiked wood and stone doors crashed inward, and the two bounded away to avoid them, before returning. Inuyasha struck a ruthless pose with one foot planted on the fallen doors. Sesshomaru just looked arrogant, glaring at the castle, which they would traumatize before the sun had set.

"Get a life." Sesshomaru said coldly, before adding, "Don't hit anyone unless it's necessary. Father would have our heads."

"Very well." Inuyasha sighed, before thundering, "Can you not protect your own castle!" at the fortress in the distance.

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

"Can you not protect your own castle!"

Kagome flinched, wondering what type of men these intruders were to openly storm a fortress and declare such a loud insult without fear. Hiten cleared his throat, having returned from fetching various pieces of armor for her. He seemed to be ignoring them, so she would too.

"As you have no doubt noticed, there is a silver blade that… swings up from those arm guards, yes?" Kagome nodded warily, remembering that particular close call, pulling up her modified haori's swirled sleeve. He motioned for her to get closer.

"It shall come up upon command, so you must choose something for it to go by. Say it three or four times, until it pops up."

Kagome thought hard, and the small make-shift prayer came to her in a heartbeat. It seemed fitting enough.

"Zetsumei o seisuhuku tsubasa tame kyuumin mugen." She whispered this a few times, and the blade arched upward toward her. The red flowing script was not something she recognized, but it glittered and glinted beautifully in the climbing sunlight.

"Very good. Now you must say something to make it retract." Hiten commanded lightly, watching with interest, "It should be something people will have great difficulty remembering, just in case. I'll get your other armor ready."

Kagome automatically began singing the song Kikyo had sung so often, the lyrics flowing smoothly from her lips as she whispered it to the blade, it slid back into its hidden sheath with a small whirring hiss.

"**Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo**

**Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori **

**Uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda**

**Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku**

**Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai**

**Mezameyou kono shunkan wo**

**Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou**

**Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou**

**Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'!**

**Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera**

**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou**

**"Koukai wa shinai" to, saki e susunda**

**Warau ka, naku ka? Kou ka, fukou ka?**

**Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo**

**Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai**

**Sore ga jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou**

**Girigiri wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga**

**Chigatta toshite mo omoikomi demo'**

**Tsuyoku negaeba ii**

**Honmono ni nareru hi made**

**Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na aijou no mebuki**

**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou**

**Mezameyou kono shunkan wo**

**Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou**

**Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou**

**Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'!**

**Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera**

**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou**

**Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou."**

She finished at last, and Hiten was smiling at her. "You sing like a fallen tenshi." She blushed and found the dirt under her feet extremely interesting. He had brought her to the gatehouse, and they stood in the clearing together, an uncomfortable silence hanging like a cloud.

"Well, let's see if you can bear the weight. You seem strong." He handed her a breastplate, matching to the arm guards and leg guards, black with the lazy tendrils of crimson, sapphire and white. She struggled to put it on right, and he laughed.

"Stand still!" She froze, and he carefully and slowly showed her how to put it on correctly, before removing it and handing it to her. It was of light design, yet very strong and durable; like the other pieces. It had a trailing front and back piece for extra protection. She put it on like he had showed her. "There you are! You've put the arm guards on wrong too, I see."

So they went over those and the leg guards, and when they were done, Kagome fingers ached, and the breastplate was weighing her down. "Only a bit more left, so don't worry." Hiten reassured her, and he strapped on shoulder guards that dwindled fairly thin, an extended triangle. They were double ones, and he put on the larger one over it, before doing the same to the other shoulder quickly.

He whirled around her, tying it all together with a white sash, knotting it elegantly so it just barely draped along her hip.

Kagome was panting from strain now, and she mumbled, "Done… yet?" He shook his head, and began strapped on various weapons onto her all over, before smiling.

"Done. We'll have to train you to hold that much weight first though." He grinned, and helped her shrug off some of the more unnecessary things. "We'll do some basic stances with a katana first. If you do get the chance to hit me, hit with the broad side."

He left all of the weapons strapped on somehow, mostly tucking them into the sash, which he left on around her waist as well, using it to cinch in the loose haori, before adding another sash, going between the valley of her breasts.

She turned as red as a cherry, and looked everywhere but at him, gulping. "Um… what's… it for?"

"Decoration, and so you and I can strap more things on." He proceeded, and her blush eventually lightened, as he let her do the strapping on.

She sighed in relief as the last of the armor was removed, except for what they had chosen to leave on, and wiped beads of perspiration from her brow, sitting down for a moment. "I suppose I'm so weak because of… that."

"That?" Hiten set down the armor inside the gatehouse, concealing it well, before coming out and plopping down next to her.

"Well… it doesn't really matter." He gave her a look. "I nearly forgot everything I already knew, so I departed immediately to return to Kikyo's grave. I didn't bring food, water, or anything. Since I was so panicked, I forgot that I was in a village a nearly week's time away from it. I had to live off of hunger reducing herbs and small pools of rainwater. Breakfast would have been my first actual meal in six days, not a ration, if I hadn't missed it." Kagome sighed, and her stomach chose then to growl loudly in agreement.

Hiten looked at her in concern. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any food here either. It's all in the entrance hall."

"Do you think I could make us something there?"

"Of course. They should have leftovers. Remember, though. Don't eat anything they have out; make your own from completely fresh ingredients." He helped her up, and Kagome was surprised at the unaccustomed weight of the weapons that had been added to her person. They made her feel tired and exhausted, yet safe and calm. "I apologize, but I can't go with you. I have… work… to do." He looked downtrodden, and she decided to let the topic go for now.

"Oh, that's alright. Sayonara, Hiten-sei!" He blinked his burning crimson eyes once, and smiled and waved, although less exuberant than she.

"I wish I could just be that. Hiten-sei." The words rolled off of his tongue, but his husky voice was bitter with regret. He clenched his fist tightly, drawing blood, cursing and thinking silently. "Only one year more. Then I'll be free to do so."

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

Inuyasha nearly tore out his hair in frustration. "They're IGNORING us! How DARE they!" He seethed, and a faint tinge of crimson edged its way into his vision line as he glared hatefully at the silent landscape. "They insult us, aniki! They INSULT US!"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "We shall try again tomorrow, if you insist. They must be sleeping off their tea." Inuyasha grumbled and blinked, pondering how his half-brother could and couldn't be right.

"Grr… Fine! We'll come back in a few hours, okay?"

Sesshomaru snorted, as told himself he would throttle his brother later; he didn't want indigestion.

"This Sesshomaru thinks not. We shall simply walk around until they awaken. Observing those pitiful creatures you insist are beautiful." Inuyasha reluctantly nodded, and began walking at a brisk pace towards the entrance gate. His honey colored eyes danced in amusement as he spotted a sentry, fast asleep with a cup of tea in his lap.

"I guess you're right, aniki. For once." He whined, quickening his strides. The two soon arrived at the entrance hall, and in the adjoining room, sat the Shichinintai. Snoring their heads off. Of course, Jakotsu was the loudest of them all.

The harem women were gathered fearfully into a small corner, and shrunk away as Inuyasha approached. He tried to smile, but it just wouldn't happen. Instead, he posed a question, "I take it you all are the divine goddesses they keep in the harem?" They all nodded as fast as possible, then each took a few steps back.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, and shook his head with disgust. "They may be pretty, but they're all so weak and lifeless and moronic. Just a bunch of scared ninigens."

"For once, Inuyasha, you have said something not entirely outlandish."

"Come on, I'm disappointed. Let's leave." Sesshomaru nodded, and together they left the great hall and halted at the white pillar. Then what his elder brother had said dawned on him. "Did you actually say I might be smart!"

"Where would you gentlemen be going, if I dare ask?" A mocking voice came from behind them, and Inuyasha quickly saw the Shichinintai stirring, Bankotsu's cold eyes looking at them, calculating. "It would stand to reason that the infamous Taisho brothers paid us a visit, and we slept through it, now wouldn't it?"

Inuyasha smirked, and Sesshomaru looked down upon his hanyou half-brother with an annoyed look, like there was a piece of dirt on his immaculate face.

"Idiot." He stated, glaring. He turned to leave, and stopped. There was a figure against the white pillar.

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

Kagome sighed, running her fingers loosely through her long obsidian-azure hair, as wisps wandered into and out of her face as they pleased, giving her a haunting, sad image as she trudged to the entrance hall, wandering around and getting lost. She had even stopped at her room and retrieved Kikyo's bow and arrows. She halted, stopping for a moment to lean against the white pillar. Ignoring the petty arguments of the Shichinintai.

She observed the two demons briefly, deriving what she could. The taller one had long, wispy platinum locks, coming down to his thighs, and cold golden eyes. He wore a sparsely decorated haori; white with red hexagon flower designs. White hakamas, and a black type of shoes. There was a large furry thing over his shoulder, as well.

The younger was dressed in all red; red haori, red hakamas. He had a pair of twitching white dog ears on his head; a hanyou. He was more tanned than his arrogant brother, with a short temper. He also had the same gorgeous yellow-jacket eyes as his brother, and they shone with the love of battle. He was smirking, his pointed canines displayed.

She decided to ignore them for now, and turned away, propping an elbow up on the pillar, using it to hold her head up from the side. She looked at the rising sun, which had begun climbing over the trees for quite some time. "Damn… I missed breakfast." She said simply, content to watch light envelop the trees, then switching to gaze at the clouds every now and then.

She turned and rested with her back against the pillar for a moment before returning to her original position, watching the wispy clouds journey through the sky, wondering what it would feel like to fly. "Mortals always have and always will dream of such trivial things." An emotionless voice interrupted her musings, and she sighed dreamily.

"But where would we be if we had nothing to dream of but the past?" She asked, more to herself and the sky than him. She could feel the surprise radiating off of him. It struck swiftly, and came accompanied with only a small twinge of pain; her left eyebrow twitched lightly.

That voice…

It was familiar.

She still couldn't place it, and was simply content to dream and look at the sky. He finally spoke up. Well, she assumed it was a 'he'.

"Woman, tell me how it is that one so intelligent with such beauty… beautiful verses…" He stopped, after his slip-up, then continued, "Wields such weapons of death." She finally dragged her gaze from the sky, and turned it toward the mountains clashing defiantly against the horizon.

Sesshomaru was rather irked that she ignored him, and found his curiosity insatiable as to her boldness. "Every rose has its thorns." She spoke quietly, not knowing what compelled her to refuse to tell him she was merely learning self-defense instead.

His golden eyes glinted, and he stood, huffing down at her. "This Sesshomaru needs not be concerned with such insignificant things, wench."

Her memory was just zinging… She couldn't place it exactly, but she'd heard it before. 'This Sesshomaru.' She pondered relentlessly, the words coming to her lips involuntarily.

"It would seem as though we're all insignificant compared with the heavens. Their prowess is unequaled, is it not?"

Kagome wondered why she was speaking like this. She didn't NORMALLY speak in riddles or avoid questions so elegantly. It seemed to flow into her demeanor so naturally with his commanding presence around her…

She felt eyes baring into her. She finally rolled her head slowly to look over her shoulder, a small smile upon her features. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru watched the woman as she turned her head and smiled at him, saying, "Yes?" She wasn't afraid. This both surprised and irritated him.

Didn't she know who he was? He feverishly hoped she wouldn't become one of the women that adored him. He looked at her.

Her face was nicely tanned, and her eyes were the most unusual gorgeous shade of sapphire, and they danced with fire and life, although they knew sorrow. Her long hair was tinted endlessly with sapphire, weaving and swaying in the breeze, one moment shielding her face like a curtain, the next twisting in the breeze. He was so taken aback, he didn't even mentally slap himself for complimenting a HUMAN'S eyes.

She turned around, switching elbows and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha finally noticed his gaze, and turned his head to look at her. For once, he didn't even say anything. 'Kikyo…'

"What are you staring at?" She asked, not unkindly. Her voice was smooth and sexy, and she turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Is there a demon? Or some food? Something you find interesting perhaps?" She was smiling genuinely when she turned back to the speechless Taisho brothers.

Sesshomaru closed his slack jaw with a snap, then haughtily asked, "Who are you, wench, to be wearing such armor?" She looked at him hard.

"One so insignificant as I shall fall beneath thy gaze," She answered him, continuing to gaze longingly at the place where the sky and land met. "It shall stand to reason that thy shall have been subjected to such insolence, with but one to remain unbroken." She continued, not knowing why she was saying this, or exactly what she was saying either.

"In a clash of wills, o conqueror, the weak shall be deterred by one's fate to fail simply, and to live and die but a fool's hope. Yet having touched the stars, can one truly be put to rest until their soul may discover the tranquility and solace it seeks?

"For its lamentations shall seek the heavens, and alone it shall be parted for eternity." Her voice hardened.

"So a fool's hope it may be, but answer me this; is it better to have died of cowardice and fear, or to have shone among the stars and have died within glory?

"Or perhaps it is best to go where thy feet may take thee, and walk unto the ends of the earth, until one may gaze upon the dark beauty of death with an aura of love and understanding once more. Will we ever be able to simply just die happily?

"Or shall we endure what fate throws at us with iron strength until we have been snapped, refusing to bend?" Her voice grew angered, stinging and dripping in pain and venom, steeled and infuriated with cold fury.

"I, for one, shan't be able to embrace death without the one thing that haunts me so. For I am compelled to haunt my past constantly, left forever in misery and death, until I am able to avenge and kill the one whom holds my bitterness and betrayal.

"Woe betide those who stand between us."

She finished her small speech, averting her hard and saddened eyes towards the barren mountains, ignoring the fascinated look her pinned her with, the confused one the younger one gave her, and the dumbfounded ones the Shichinintai directed at her.

Kagome felt a twinge of pain as a memory flooded her mind. It was blurry, but she had seen this man before…

And the other one too…

She sighed, and wiped all traces of sadness from her face. "So it is then that I am free to pursue my own wants and wishes, if I am not granted leave of this world in the efforts of vengeance."

"Aniki, how come she's said more to those two weird men than she's said to us the entire time she's been here?" Jakotsu asked, pouting.

Bankotsu suppressed a snarl growing in his chest, and the urge to rip the two staring brothers in front of him apart, lords of his land or not. "Why are you here?" He snapped viciously, channeling his anger into his words to relieve the stress. "Staring is rude." He added.

"But aniki, you do it all the time." Mukotsu supplied, and Bankotsu glowered and the old man shrank back.

The two hadn't taken their gaze from Kagome, although she just smiled at the ground, walking around them towards the Shichinintai. Bankotsu felt relieved for some reason. A growl tore from his chest, and he locked away these strange emotions for the time being as Kagome walked towards them.

"Eh?"

She brushed past them, lifting her eyes only to glare at him and smile at Jakotsu. He saw her lips move. 'Don't you screw up my baby.'

"Ask our guests if they are hungry or not, you oaf." She announced, back to her usual, more rough self. His mouth twitched, as her shoulder touched his faintly and she disappeared inside.

He simmered, and the Shichinintai took a healthy step away from him as he quivered in annoyance. Sesshomaru slid past him like oil, while Inuyasha banged his shoulder against his, challenging him. He grit his teeth, and marched inside to find his audacious girl.

'Wait… MY audacious girl?' Confusion echoed on his face, and he shook it off as a slip of the tongue.

Delicious smells were floating from the kitchen, and Bankotsu voiced, "What are the guards making? It smells good."

Jakotsu shrugged, and whined, "Why didn't they make it for us before, aniki?"

The Shichinintai shrugged, and they all chose an empty table, sitting on one side. The Taisho brothers sat on the other. They sat in silence, tension tighter than a drawn bowstring.

"KUSO!" They heard a shout, and Jakotsu wordlessly got up, and stalked into the kitchen. And emerged a minute later, cackling his high-pitched head off. "Shut up!" A wok flew out of the kitchen, and was introduced to the back of Jakotsu's head.

"Aw…" He moaned, rubbing the area as he threw the wok back, picking pieces of egg out of his hair. He sat down, and tried a piece. "Hell, it's good." He smiled coyly and yawned, calling out, "Done yet?"

"Did I hear 'I want a wok in my face'!" His smile split his face, and he doubled over laughing again. "Keep it up and I'll eat all this myself!" He shut up immediately, a mournful look on his face.

"I want to see if it's any good!" He shouted, and a snort was heard.

Bankotsu rolled his blue-green eyes, and leaned back on his chair, propping himself up against the wall, hands behind his head. He proceeded blowing relentlessly at his bangs, making them flutter. "HELP!" The command was shouted, and Jakotsu grumbled and went back into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched all this with a look of interest. Inuyasha craned his head toward the kitchen, as two figures appeared in the doorway.

Kagome walked up to the table a towel over her shoulder, a happy smile on her face. Jakotsu walked up, growling with a large bump on his head. All of the seated men tried to angle their heads to see what they would be eating.

"Hnn. So the guards are making you carry this around?" Bankotsu smirked. Kagome looked at him. More like burned holes into him. "Blech. Such horrible stuff."

"I cooked it, so therefore if you don't like it, you don't get any. And don't tilt your chair like that." He rolled his eyes, and an evil smile appeared on her face as she kicked the legs out from under him. "THINGS could happen." His eyes grew wide, and he tumbled back, landing flat in the correct chair position on the floor.

Jakotsu began cackling again. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Kagome rolled her eyes, and put down the wooden tray she was holding, spreading it out between them all.

"Woah." Inuyasha said stupidly. Bankotsu zoomed up from the floor, about to argue, when he saw the food. His eyes lit up, and his mouth hung slack. "Hey, stop drooling on my food!" Inuyasha barked. She took the platter from Jakotsu, and spread it out as well. "This is better than that crap we get at our castle!" Inuyasha exclaimed, jealousy hinting through his voice.

Oden, onigiri, tempura, rice balls, soups, sushi, eggs, rolls, noodle wraps, and all sorts of mouth-watering food were laid out between the surprised Shichinintai and Taisho brothers. Kagome grinned, and plopped down, reaching for some shrimp tempura, dipping it heavily in tempura sauce. "Sorry, you snooze you lose. I'm a double-dipper." She bit into it with a sigh, and sat there happily, eating away.

This woke Sesshomaru from his daze, and he reached out cautiously to pick up a roll with shrimp inside it. "What is this, woman?" His tone was curiously friendly.

"Oh that? I dunno, something I made up. Don't put it down, it's good! Try it!" She exclaimed when he hastened to put it back. "You touch you eat!"

He grumbled, and brought it to his mouth with the chopsticks Jakotsu passed out. He blinked in surprise, and everyone turned their heads to watch the Lord of the Western Lands. "You made this?"

She nodded, and added, "See! It's fine!"

"It IS good." He admitted, reaching for another. She looked up at Renkotsu, who sat across from her. "Try some! It's not poison!" She looked a bit hurt, so he sighed and took the bowl of see-through noodles she handed him. "Wait, wait!" She reached over Sesshomaru, grabbed some things, and took the bowl from him.

Before he could blink, she began adding various things to it, and then she handed it back to him. He poked at it skeptically. Resigning himself, he took a bite. His dark eyes widened, and he looked at her.

"Hey, Jakotsu, try this."

"Gladly!" Jakotsu took it from him and slurped it down as fast as he could, handing the empty bowl back to Renkotsu. "Definitely not poisonous!" He smacked his lips, and raised a brow at the sulking Bankotsu. "Try some!"

"I'm not eating anything that witch makes." He said, sinking lower into his chair and shooting looks at Kagome. She stood abruptly, and leaned across the table with her forearms.

"You wanna fight about it?" She asked in a mock serious tone. He wrinkled his nose at her, and she looked sadly at the onigiri she was hovering above. She stood, and walked away with the tempura bowl the Jakotsu was reaching towards. Bankotsu noticed a good deal of food go missing.

"More in the kitchen." She mumbled.

"HEY!" Jakotsu cried, indignant. His cries fell upon deaf ears as she wandered off, pushing in her chair with a lazy foot, and left the castle, instead taking a perch upon the white pillar.

That one memory… of her and the boy and the tree… it seemed so prominent…

'Why?' She asked herself, 'What is it trying to tell me?'

Bankotsu sat in silence on the porch, watching her sit there quietly, pondering about what she was thinking about. Wondering about his feelings from earlier that day… It was then he felt it. Kesshite Musubi Maru. Never Ending Circle, the clan of demons who continually lusted for blood. The Shichinintai's equals, only youkai, basically.

He stood, and motioned to Jakotsu.

**A/N:** Well, not terribly interesting, and it was kind of stupid. Well, a lot of stupid, actually. Forgive me. So ends part one of Acquaintances Rekindled. Hmm. Seems rather boorish to me. Meh.

**Reviews:**

satsu: Why thanks, by the way, excellent chapter! (See it WAS better without the swearing. But I do agree with that review; too soon for a kiss, no matter HOW cocky Hiten is.) Oh, try to glomp me to death eh? Take this! (glomps you as well) MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Psst, update soon!

Fallen Seraphim Azareal: But of course! Lol. Gee, I wonder WHO it was…

Kage Otome: Yep, more Hiten coming! Coughsomethinspecialmaybecough.

abc123 now you know: Thanks!

Damned Angel of the Dying Light: Awesome penname, by the way… Hehheh, now you're made me get inspired and thinking… Which isn't always a good thing… You'll see what they think! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Rawhead and Bloody Bones: Yep! The Shichinintai rock! Except for Mukotsu; too ugly. (laughs nervously at angry Mukotsu) Now look what I've gone and done… I'm gonna have to get people to check my food for poison now…

sangotaku6: Great chapter that you updated! I wonder if Kagome will karaoke in front of Bankotsu… What'll he say! Update, please! Anyhow, thanks for the compliment! (blushes happily)

reki-sama: Oh yes, definitely! (winks) Well, how good can you be when you're out to kill someone, but anyway, lol. The love part helps cover that up…

Melantao: Ah, good to hear some questions! Is overwhelming good or bad in the standards of yours? It kind of goes like this… (Dough- shee- tay) Excuse me if it's a bit off, I'm not Japanese. Very observant… that's good! Maybe I'll make a small square… MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Or I could say it's your brain… Hmm…. I guess you won't know for a while! (grins evilly) Isn't that right, muses?

'Kotsu: Yep!

Sesshomaru: You shall not refer to this Sesshomaru in such a degrading way, wench.

Oh shut up, MUSE and 'Kotsu.

Bankotsu-Lover: Yep! You guessed it!

Ayome: Yes, Kagome's had her fair share of a bad past, and well, hopefully it'll improve for her! What didn't you get about the last part?

Cerestra: I bet you do have an account, please give me the name and I'll drop by and check out your work! You've left such nice reviews, it's only fair. And if you don't have a story… get those muses workin'! Well, now you definitely know who the brothers are, yes?

Hoku-chan: That's an interesting way to put it. Well, it's kinda higgly-piggly for now, but if I ever finish it and start editing, it should get much better. So stick it out! (grins) That's what I do. I even get annoyed at all the mistakes I find.

SesshomarusGirl15: Don't worry, I LOVE constructive criticism! And oh… oops? I was looking at the two, and having no idea, picked the one that sounded prettier! (whacks forehead) Well, I guess I should fix that when I edit this someday…

**Gods that took longer than the whole chapter!**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Next Chapter: (I'll just be lazy and use the same, since it IS part two.)**

'**Sup! This is the one, the only, younger bro here! We'll be dropping by to visit the Shichinintai today, and MAN we're gonna kick ASS! WHOOOOO! Stupid aniki finally calls me smart! If that makes any sense… Anyway, who's that weird guy- er, GIRL!- standing up to us? Is she weird or what?**

**But… is she in the harem or not, cause that jerk, Bankotsu's getting all over-hyper and protective…? I'm confused! And this is so odd! The girl is squabbling with him, and he's squabbling back, and oooh! They're moving in to bopping, slapping, biting, clawing, and other girly fighting methods!**

**What a stupid wench! Uh… did she hear me? She looks mad.**

**Eh? That stupid wench stole the girly man's sword, and her eye is twitching….**

**What am I in for? Ugh, my brain hurts now, dudes. Later.**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Character Relations:**

**Inuyasha-** An inu hanyou, the half-brother of Sesshsomaru, younger. A cocky, reckless fellow with an attitude and a temper. He uses his natural attacks, and sometimes resorts to Tetsusaiga (sp?), his father's sword.

**Sesshomaru- **half-brother of Inuyasha, elder. A full blooded inu youkai, very arrogant. Keeps emotions under lock and key. Not very adventurous when concerning 'I made it myself' dishes of food. Hey, after Inuyasha's cooking can you blame him?

Attacks naturally most often. Has two swords, Tenseiga and Tokijiin. In this fic, rarely uses Tokijiin, if I even decide to have it.

**Kesshite Musubi Maru (Never Ending Circle)-** The Shichinintai's rivals. More information to be posted. No spoilers, after all!

** () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Vocab:**

Youkai- demon.

Haori- Japanese men's top. Think the thing Bankotsu wears.

Hanyou- half demon.

Sankon Tessou- Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer

Zetsumei o seisuhuku tsubasa tame kyuumin mugen- Death on silent wings to idle dreams. The 'prayer' Kagome uses to make her arm guard blade pop up.

For the English translation of Grip, ask me for that. I'm too lazy to post it right now.

Tenshi- angel.

-sei- companion. Used as Hiten-sei here. So therefore, Kagome thinks of Hiten as her companion. For now, anyway.

Aniki- respected term for elder brother

Ninigens- humans. Not Japanese, but it's a type of insult usually implied to mean weak and to put humans and demons apart.

Hakamas- Japanese men's pants. Again, think the pants Bankotsu wears.

Oden, onigiri, tempura, rice balls, soups, sushi, eggs, rolls, noodle wraps- all types of food, some Japanese, some not.

Kesshite Musubi Maru- Never Ending Circle

Shichinintai- Band of Seven

**Well, that's all for now! Please review, and bow down to the wonderful muses of mine! Psst. They like pocky and doughnuts. But don't… kill them with hugs, okay?**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu. My wonderful bishounen muses.**


End file.
